surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red One
The Red One is a sentient red car that supposedly searched for beings such as Meme Man, as shown in the meme which it is featured in. It WAS unknown why the Red One searched for these beings, but not now. here is a message from The Red One: "I used to be a regular Maserati Granturismo car that was painted red with no sentience, in the 3rd dimensione. But once, my owners were driving me and their daughter was in the car. There was a car crash, and I was hit from the back. The daughter died due to this, though my owners survived. The Ancients tried to resurrect her, but somehow, half of her soul became bound to me. That is how I became a sentient car." Appearance The Red One is a sentient red Maserati Granturismo, as it appears in the video meme adapted from the original meme on /r/surrealmemes where it was featured. It has no significant features. History The shocking history of the Red One was revealed when it made an account of the wiki and informed I.R.O.N.I.C members of the story. According to the above quote, which the user "TheRedOne88" stated, he used to be a regular car until a car crash that killed the daughter of his owners. The soul of the daughter was separated into the Red One and S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆.(half of her soul was infused into the car she died in, which is how the Red One was created). It was the good, sophisticated and logical half that was infused into the car while it was the chaotic and evil half that turned into S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆. The Red One started the Red Crisis to destroy S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆, who relied on red to live. The Red One did this because he knew S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ was evil and would do something horrible. The Red One tried to warn Meme Man about the Red Crisis before he started it, but Meme Man kept running away. Meme Man died in the Red Crisis, and the Red One realized the crisis was going too far and stopped it short. However, this caused S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ to survive. S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ is now causing the Blue Crisis, which is like the Red Crisis but with blue. The Red One made the account known as "TheRedOne88" to inform I.R.O.N.I.C of the story and to help them survive the Blue Crisis. It's likely that the Red One will confront S͍̰͍̩̈̉͠H̢̢͉̫̲̤̯̭͐̍͆͛ͦ̓̋̉̔̄͝E̲̳̣̥̓̕͝҉͆ later, along with I.R.O.N.I.C, to defeat her once and for all. Trivia *Meme Man reacts to the Red One finding him in the video adaptation of the meme negatively, implying that he is possibly scared of it. However, it is unknown whether or not the Red One is an evil force. *The meme was probably based on SpaceX's Tesla Roadster that went to space. *This is probably the first post related to the red crisis. **This could mean that the Red One is either responsible for the Red Crisis or a victim of it. It is even possible that the Red One, being red, is trying to stop the Red Crisis and searches for Meme Man to get his help. Appearances *the red one by FireblazeYT Category:Red Characters Category:Characters Category:Crisis Makers